Bains de sang
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: J'ai vu le film de Julie Deply : "La Comtesse" et ça a donné ça. Vlad Dracul rend visite à une Integra qui ressemble bien étrangement à... Erzebeth Bathory.


**Hellsing ne m'appartient pas, ni même le film « La Comtesse » et je n'en tire pas d'argent. Appréciez la lecture ! **

Madame ! Madame ! Il y a un homme aux portes qui désire vous voir ! fit une jeune servante.

Integra jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme. Une pauvre paysanne sans famille que feu son mari avait engagée à sa suite pour des raisons sans doute peu catholiques. Hélas, la mort l'avait fauché avant. Il avait eu raison : elle était plutôt jolie, une poitrine imposante et des cheveux blonds qui, malgré leur courte taille, avaient un certain attrait. Et surtout... une peau impeccable et magnifique. La jeune femme soupira et n'osa même pas se regarder dans son miroir à nouveau.

Bien, fit-elle de son habituelle voix dure, faîtes-le entrer.

La jeune servante fit une légère révérence et s'en alla en courant. Integra se tourna vers son reflet à nouveau. Le changement était très sensible, mais elle avait vieilli. Elle vieillissait sans cesse. Sa peau n'était plus aussi belle que dans ses premières années. Elle restait ferme, fine et lisse, mais elle guettait tous les jours l'apparition de l'âge qu'elle haïssait tant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce était toujours vide, grande et froide. Integra attendait toujours, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon compliqué et sa longue robe noire traînant par terre. La jeune femme poussa un long soupir ennuyé. Qui osait se présenter à elle à l'heure du souper ? Qui osait la faire attendre ? Elle se leva, se promettant d'être très désagréable avec cet invité surprise.

Parcourant les longs couloirs de pierre froide, elle se rendit dans le long couloir que les invités devaient traverser avant de se réchauffer au feu de la salle à manger pour déboucher dans la cour. C'était l'hiver et le ciel était sombre, à peine éclairé par la neige blanche qui tombait à nouveau du ciel chargé de nuages. Elle n'eut pas à se demander longtemps ce qui avait retardé son visiteur : ce dernier, qu'elle voyait de dos, était penché sur sa jeune servante, Seras qui se tortillait, rouge de honte et d'envie :

Quel est donc votre joli petit nom, mon bel oiseau, l'entendit-elle murmurer.

Quel manant osait venir l'importuner pour forniquer avec ses servantes ? Elle se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence. L'homme se retourna vers elle, délaissant tout de suite la jeune servante, atrocement gênée de s'être fait surprendre. Il était très grand et musclé : ce devait sans doute être un soldat et puisqu'il l'avait demandée et qu'il connaissait son château, ce devait être un des siens. cependant, elle s'accorda à penser qu'il devait avoir un certain grade dans l'armée car il semblait être assez âgé, sans être vieux, mais aussi vigoureux, fort et surtout, assez digne. Il ne venait pas de Vienne : ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, noirs, décoiffés et retombant ondulés sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient entourés de cernes et une barbe naissait sur son menton. Sa large silhouette était entourée d'une épaisse fourrure de loup qui couvrait une armure en cuir bouilli et de larges vêtements noirs. Il la dépassait bien d'une tête. Il eut un léger sourire en coin quand il la vit, augmentant sa colère contre lui :

Alors, êtes-vous là pour me voir voir ou pour forniquer avec mes servantes ?

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, sans les quitter une seconde. Il soutint son regard.

Je tiens à ce que mes servantes restent vierges, précisa-t-elle d'une voix dure et implacable, ou au moins qu'elles ne se compromettent pas avec le premier bandit venu.

Il se mit à rire légèrement, nullement gêné et ouvrit les bras comme pour prouver qu'il était innocent.

Désolé de vous donner tort, on peut dire que je ne suis pas un bandit : je suis le comte Vlad Dracul. Je me dirige vers le champ de bataille où vous-même avez envoyé vos troupes afin de leur apporter mon aide. Mes hommes devraient me rejoindre dans quelques jours. Puis-je vous demander l'hospitalité pour cette nuit ?

Il était plutôt poli. Il parlait très bien hongrois et devait sans doute venir lui aussi de Hongrie. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette famille. Elle le jaugea quelques instants et se détourna, lançant par-dessus son épaule :

Hans se chargera de votre monture. Seras, montrez au comte la chambre qu'il pourra occuper cette nuit. Si vous daignez vous joindre à moi, le souper sera servi à huit heures ce soir. Seras vous y guidera.

Puis, elle disparut dans le couloir, rejoignant sa chambre à grands pas. Elle s'assit devant son miroir et, d'un geste de rage, le renversa. Puis, après s'être calmée, elle le récupéra et appela une servante pour en récupérer les morceaux et une autre pour la coiffer. Il n'y aurait pas de sang pour sa peau ce soir. Tout ça à cause d'un invité surprise qu'elle trouvait déjà insupportable. Les deux jeunes femmes vinrent en tremblant et exécutèrent ses ordres en silence. Elle aimait la peur qu'elle leur inspirait, elle pouvait la sentir comme un délicieux parfum.

xxXXxx

Quand l'heure fut venue, elle quitta sa chambre pour descendre jusqu'à la salle à manger. Le feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée et deux couverts avaient été disposés. Vlad n'était pas encore là. Elle était persuadée qu'il venait de détruire la virginité de sa servante. Elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie, pensa-t-elle. Integra s'assit tout de même et sans attendre l'impudent qui osait être en retard, elle demanda à être servie.

Il arriva quelques minutes après, ses cheveux légèrement recoiffés, mais une marque de griffures très récente marquait son cou. Integra le regarda à nouveau de haut. L'avait-il violée ? Aimait-il les jeux violents ? Pour elle, un homme qui viole une femme est un homme faible. Comptait-il vraiment combattre aux côtés de ses troupes ? Quel honte pour elle !

Excusez-moi de mon retard, madame, s'excusa-t-il plutôt respectueusement.

Vous pouvez vous installer, fit-elle en montrant le couvert libre à ses côtés.

Il s'installa et fut immédiatement servi en viande rouge et en vin. Les serviteurs se rangèrent ensuite le long de la table, contre les murs, en silence.

Vlad dégusta un morceau de viande et but un peu de vin avant de déclarer :

J'ai entendu dire beaucoup de choses sur vous.

Je ne m'intéresse pas aux ragots de la cour, lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il y en aura au moins un de vrai.

Lequel ? Le fait que je sois désagréable ? fit-elle sans se défiler.

On dit que vous êtes très forte.

L'idée reste la même.

Une veuve qui s'occupe de la guerre au lieu de ses enfants attire forcément les critiques.

Essayez-vous de me faire un reproche sur ma conduite, comte ?

Pas un reproche, un compliment.

Il était habile au langage, remarqua-t-elle, mais elle n'avait pas envie de perdre contre lui :

Le flatteur est le pire ennemi de l'homme.

Et la femme ?

Je pensais à l'être humain.

Il mangea encore. Etrangement, il mangeait très peu. Un soldat, qu'il soit comte ou non, se serait rué sur la nourriture après un voyage en plein hiver qui semblait long :

D'où venez-vous, comte ? lui demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son envie de calme.

Je viens de Roumanie, j'ai un domaine dans les Carpathes. D'où venez-vous, comtesse ?

La manière dont il prononçait son titre donnait l'impression qu'ils venaient juste de se marier pour avoir le même titre. Elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser longtemps :

De Hongrie. Ma famille est...

Integra fut interrompue par une servante, non pas Seras, une femme bien plus vieille qui déboula dans la pièce, les cheveux dressés sur la tête de terreur, les yeux fous. On aurait dit qu'elle allait se faire égorger. La servante jeta un regard terrifié à Vlad avant de se rapprocher d'elle :

Madame, madame ! Il y a... Il y a... C'est Seras, elle...elle est... morte...

La nouvelle la laissa plantée là pendant quelques minutes. Vlad fronça légèrement les sourcils en la regardant. Integra se sentit pâlir et se leva immédiatement.

Montrez-la-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Quelqu'un tuait ses servantes sous son toit ! Personne n'avait rien entendu ! Quel meurtre étrange ! Elle poussa un peu la servante pour que celle-ci se décide à lui montrer le chemin. Vlad se leva à son tour :

Sans vouloir douter de votre force morale, je crois qu'une force physique devrait s'ajouter à la vôtre, proposa-t-il.

Elle lui fit vaguement signe de venir. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas tellement peur : le meurtrier avait du violer la pauvre fille et s'en aller. La servante lui montra la voie jusqu'à la chambre... des invités. Celle qu'elle donnait aux chevaliers errants demandant l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Celle où Seras avait du conduire Vlad. Elle avait peur de comprendre.

La servante lui montra la porte entrebâillée. Vlad la devança cérémonieusement et poussa la porte, se penchant légèrement pour vérifier tous les coins d'ombre. Il devait, en réalité, être un chevalier. Il hocha la tête et laissa Integra voir le spectacle : sur le lit, au beau milieu des draps défaits, la pauvre servante était nue, pâle, allongée comme si elle était le sacrifice d'un dieu barbare. Très vite, la femme vit à sa gorge deux marques identiques à des couteaux d'où quelques gouttes de sang avaient séché.

Elle se tourna vers Vlad qui semblait à nouveau l'étudier, prêtant très peu d'attention au cadavre. Il lui sourit :

Vous pouvez disposer, réussit à murmurer Integra à l'intention de la servante.

Celle-ci ne pensa même pas à protester ou à demander ce qu'il fallait faire du cadavre et s'en alla en courant. Integra poussa Vlad (qui n'opposa pas tellement de résistance) et referma la porte derrière elle :

Vous avez beau être mon invité, je vous interdis d'user ainsi de mes servantes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Est-ce parce que je l'ai tuée ou bien vidée d'un sang encore vierge que vous êtes si mécontente ? fit-il, amusé de sa colère.

Integra essaya de calmer la colère qui pulsait en elle et qui ne demandait qu'à s'extérioriser :

Les deux. Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, répondit-il calmement.

Quel est le nom de votre informateur ?

Il y en a beaucoup trop, tous les villageois me racontent des histoires adorables sur vous.

Elle le frappa. Il avait beau être bien plus fort qu'elle, elle ne craignait plus ses coups : son mari l'avait déjà frappée. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cet homme ! Il ne porta même pas la main à sa blessure et ses yeux revinrent se planter sur elle.

On m'avait très peu parlé de votre colère, fit-il, soudainement intéressé.

Je ne me mets en colère que contre les imbéciles ! répliqua-t-elle.

Vous avez aimé me frapper ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

Pardon ? fit-elle, abasourdie.

Est-ce que vous avez aimé me frapper, porter la main sur moi et, si possible, provoquer la douleur ?

Cette question est ridicule ! déclara Integra, légèrement perdue.

Frappez-moi à nouveau. Frappez-moi et dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé ça.

Integra fulminait sur place : comment osait-il se moquer d'elle ? Elle leva la main, puis l'abaissa à nouveau et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand il la retint, tenant fermement son poignet :

Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé quand vous m'avez frappé. Peu de femmes osent me frapper.

Cessez sur le champ de vous moquer de moi !

Je ne me moque pas de vous. Comment oserais-je ?

Il tira légèrement sur son poignet pour la faire revenir à lui. Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient très proches et Integra pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps près du sien, comme un envoûtant parfum de virilité. Sa voix, à présent si chaude et si sensuelle, tout contre son oreille ne l'aidait pas à reprendre ses esprits :

Vous aimez frapper les gens, vous aimez les voir souffrir. Qu'est-ce que cela vous inspire, la souffrance des autres ?

Rien, parvint-elle à articuler, rien du tout.

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne mais n'osa pas quitter la chambre parce qu'elle savait bien quelle était la réponse. De la luxure. Elle sentait la chaleur dans son bas ventre à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le sang couler parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait belle ensuite. Elle voulait qu'on la trouve belle. Elle voulait qu'_il_ la trouve belle. Elle regarda le cadavre : il l'avait peut-être trouvée belle, elle aussi.

Ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne vous réserve pas le même sort qu'à elle. Non, vous êtes bien trop magnifique pour cela, lui dit-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Que comptez-vous faire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Ce que vous voulez, fit-il, très naturellement.

Elle leva un sourcil, pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre :

Voulez-vous me frapper encore ? J'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Il se détourna et, d'une main, il attrapa un fouet. Non, en réalité, c'était bien plus petit qu'un fouet, c'était... involontairement, Integra pencha la tête pour mieux regarder. Il tenait une cravache dans la main. Sans doute celle qu'il avait utilisé pour son cheval. A présent, il la lui tendait. La femme le regarda, interdite :

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Oh, Integra, êtes-vous vraiment aussi idiote ? demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, elle lui prit la cravate des mains et le frappa. De toutes ses forces.

De quel droit OSEZ-VOUS me traiter ainsi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Vous commencez à comprendre, fit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.


End file.
